1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of multimedia decoders, and in particular to a multimedia decoder with an audio bypass module that can provide compressed audio in parallel with decompressed audio to external system components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital audio and video programs in initial sampled form and final playback form comprise an enormous amount of data, indeed so much that it would be prohibitively expensive to store or to secure the necessary bandwidth and power to transmit programs of moderate quality and length. To address this problem, compression techniques are commonly employed to reduce the amount of data by which the program is represented during storage and transmission, after which the program is reconstructed by some matched decompression method. To ensure compliance between transmitters and receivers of various manufacturers, several compression standards have been established. For audio compression, MUSICAM and Dolby AC-3 are popular. For multimedia (audio/video) compression, MPEG and DVD are popular.
These standards are not completely distinct and independent, e.g. DVD employs MPEG video compression techniques and allows for use of MUSICAM and AC-3 audio compression techniques. Although attention herein is directed primarily to the DVD standard, much of what is said is also applicable to systems operating according to other compression standards, and exclusion of such systems is not intended.
A compressed bitstream created in accordance with the DVD standard consists of interleaved substreams. Examples of substreams which may be included in a DVD bitstream include audio substreams, a video substream, sub-picture unit (SPU) substreams, and navigation substreams. Each substream consists of data packets having a packet header and a packet payload. The packet header includes identifying information specifying which substream the packet belongs to and where it belongs in that substream. The packet header also includes information specifying the payload type and size, and any compression parameters which may be required for decompression.
To reconstruct the original data from the DVD bitstream, a DVD decoder locates the beginning of a packet, then reads the packet header to determine the substream membership. The decoder then routes the packet payload and portions of the packet header to the appropriate elementary bitstream buffer. Various modules of the decoder then operate on the contents of each buffer to reconstruct the associated program component (i.e. audio, video, SPU, navigation), and the reconstructed program component is finally presented to an appropriate output channel for delivery to the user.
As used herein, "substream" refers to the stream of data packets associated with a program component, and elementary bitstream refers to the data which is written to the elementary bitstream buffers, i.e. the contents of the data packet minus the identifying header fields, but including header fields which specify decompression parameters that may be needed by the ensuing decoder modules. For example, an AC-3 audio data packet written to an elementary bitstream buffer could include the header fields carrying AC-3 compression parameters, but may be stripped of DVD header fields such as the field identifying the data packet as an audio substream packet.
Many economical audio decoders are configured to decode only two audio channels and to discard any additional channels which may be encoded, e.g. center, surround, low-frequency effects (LFE) channels. Later system upgrades could include external components capable of decoding these additional channels. It is desirable to provide a method for allowing external components to operate in conjunction with or in place of these economical audio decoders.